


Who want s'mores?

by FrenchieMarz



Category: Choices: the Nanny Affair, The Nanny Affair (Visual Novel)
Genre: Cute Kids, Dessert, Family Bonding, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, S'mores, Talking, Twins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:21:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26550568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrenchieMarz/pseuds/FrenchieMarz
Summary: What happened during that father-son bonding scene in Chapter 13? Discover what the twins told their dad after Anna left the room.
Relationships: Sam Dalton & Mickey Dalton & Mason Dalton
Kudos: 5





	Who want s'mores?

_"Dessert time!"_ enthusiastically shouted Mickey.  
He noticed his father and Anna taking a few steps away from each other when he and his brother entered the kitchen.  
  
_"What're we having?"_ said Mason with a large grin on his little face.  
  
_"I thought you'd like to make some s'mores..."_ replied Sam with a soft smile, a smile he was only having for his sons.  
Mason caught his father furtively glancing in Anna's direction, but she seemed to look the other way, like she wasn't even her.  
  
_"With the mega-big marshmallows?"_. Mickey's mouth opened wide, and he was there, standing amazed before his father.  
  
_"Of course!"_ said Sam, laughing slightly at his son reaction.  
  
_"I'll, uh, leave you three to it"_ , the voice of Anna suddenly breaking the surrounding happiness in the kitchen.  
  
Mason felt something like unease in her tone. He was worried he and Mickey said something earlier, at the food trucks, that could have upset her. _"Where are you going? You haven't even had a s'more yet!"_ he said, while running to her for a hug. He didn't want Anna to leave them like that.  
  
_"I don't want to intrude on father-son bonding time on your last night together"_ she replied to Mason, returning his hug, placing a light kiss on his head.  
  
_"You wouldn't be intruding"_. The boys were surprised at the deep voice of their dad, like he was pleading her to stay with them.  
  
_"Still... You should have some privacy"_ she replied, before turning on her heels and left the room.  
  
The twins looked at each other. They never needed to speak to understand what the other wanted to say, and this moment right now was screaming AWKWARD so loud, they just shrugged their shoulders with misunderstanding. They looked at their father's face, and he seemed to have completely forgotten the s'mores, looking right where Anna used to stand.  
  
_"Dad, did we do something to upset Anna?"_ asked Mason with a sad face.  
  
_"No Mason, don't worry. She wants us to have a moment just the three of us before my trip. So... who want s'mores?"_ he replied, slowly forcing himself back with his sons.  
  
_"Yeaaah, me, please!"_ said Mickey. _"Maybe we can bring one to Anna later? She should have one. She took us to this food trucks thing, and then we went to the park and she said nice things to us, like she always do"_.  
  
Mickey's sentence made Sam's heart sink in his chest. It was true, she always knew how to cheer them and was always having a nice word to encourage them. And she was not doing this only for the twins... " _Definitely kiddo! What did she say that was so nice?"_ he asked, while making s'mores for his sons.  
  
_"Oh! She said she will always be here if we need her. Is it true Dad? Will she always be here?"_ said Mason with so much joy.  
He winked at his brother. Mickey winked back. Oh yes... They were definitely determined to go with their "great plan".  
  
_"I... I don't know, Mason. You know, nanny is her job, and a job is not always for life. I'll make sure she stays as long as we... as you need her. But I can't promise you anything, my love"_ he replied. The twins immediately felt the sad tone in their father's voice. They didn't like to see him so sad. Suddenly, they both jumped on him, hugging Sam's waist with all the strength their little bodies could.  
  
Startled by this unexpected love profusion, Sam left the s'mores he was making to hug his sons back. _"Hey buddies, what has gotten into you?"_.  
  
_"We don't want you to leave for Italy, you know? We love Anna, but it will not be the same without you, Dad"_ said Mickey, breaking the hug to look at his dad.  
  
_"I know. I don't want to leave you two. Or Anna. But I have to. It's important. I do this for you, my two sweet little boys. You're my everything, I'll never stop loving you, I want you to remember that"_ said Sam, cupping one cheek of each of his twins with his soft hands.  
  
_"What do you mean "for us"?"_ asked Mason.  
  
_"All I do with Aunt Sofia, all of this, is for your future. I want you to have nothing to worry about later. I know it's hard to understand for now, but..."_ he replied.  
  
_"But Dad, all we want is someone who loves us, like you do! Aunt Sofia doesn't even like us! She always mix up our names, and she pats Mason like he's a dog!"_ said Mickey, happiness replaced by anger.  
  
_"I know it's hard for everyone, Sofia is really trying, she..."_ said Sam, not even convinced himself.  
  
_"Anna loves us! Like you love us!"_ Mason replied with a large smile, interrupting his father. _"Yep, plus she's super smart, and she's beautiful. And she loves science like you Dad!"_ shouted Mickey.  
  
Sam didn't know what to say. What could he reply to his sons? He knew all they were saying was true. Of course she loved them, of course she's beautiful, of course she's a smart woman. He knew all that. But could he really say to his sons that he was never going to marry the woman he loved?  
  
_"I know, boys. I know..."_. He hugged them again, then stood up to finish the s'mores he promised his sons. Or was it to hide the tears slowly forming in his eyes?


End file.
